Can't Touch This
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Just wait for Sebastian Smythe to drop all the bombshells on Kurt's face, Blaine's on the edge and there's another 'special' guy that Kurt would never forget.
1. Chapter 1

_****__Can't Touch This_

_by: WhiteGloves_

**A long way to get back together!**

**But they will~**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Kurt looked at the message card he received some days ago for the fifth time and then took a sip on his coffee. It had been days since he received the anonymous letter and from then on it bothered him about who sent it. Kurt looked at his watch and then looked around. He was back at the Lima Bean and sitting all alone in one of the chairs and waiting anxiously for the mail sender. He looked back at the card again and read its content for the last time:

To: Mr Hummel

I know him. The guy with Blaine that night. If you want to know, let's meet at the Lima on Saturday afternoon.

From:_

Kurt frowned and wondered if this was a prank or something. Or if it was not, then who could have sent this message? It couldn't be Blaine, could it? Or could it be that guy himself? Was that anonymous guy ready to show himself in the light and admit his undying love for his ex-boyfriend? And then the two of them would live happily ever after while he, Kurt, watched in jealousy?

Kurt shook his head and decided to stop his imagination. It's not that he could stop Blaine from being with someone else, but the very idea seemed to worry him. He didn't know what he would feel if he ever see Blaine with someone else… not when he was still hurting and definitely not over him yet.

Maybe he should start seeing other guy too?

No, he wasn't ready for that yet.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when somebody dropped a cup of coffee on his table with a loud 'tap', and then that person sat opposite him easily. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes when he found himself staring directly at the Warbler, Sebastian Smythe.

"Hello, Kurt," Sebastian said with that usual smirk of his that Kurt really loathes.

"What are you doing?" Kurt couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, "I'm meeting someone. Get out of my table."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, still smiling.

"Are you gonna meet Blaine here?" he asked.

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that. Should he tell Sebastian that his relationship with Blaine didn't work out at all? And then what's next? Sebastian running after Blaine like an octopus?

No, Kurt decided as he blinked and raised his eyebrows even higher. He wasn't ready for that either.

"It's none of your business whom I meet here or not," he snapped as he drank on his coffee.

Sebastian nodded and then flashed his dazzling teeth at Kurt.

"Why so snappy, Kurt? You'll get old with that and then Blaine won't like you and he'll come back to me cause I look much younger. Oh right—you're older than him, huh? Ain't that uncomfortable?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian and sent him a murderous look.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to chit chat with a known enemy."

Sebastian chuckled and placed his hand down the table. He then looked at Kurt meaningfully, and then leaned forward the table, making Kurt look at him cautiously.

"What?" he asked, looking a little perturbed at how close their distance were.

Sebastian gave him a long look, before saying,

"Alright. I'll tell. I'm the one who sent you that message."

"What?" Kurt's eyes rounded.

Sebastian nodded. "I made you come here because I know everything."

Kurt blinked so many times with a crease on his eyebrows. Sebastian eased himself back on his chair and leaned his back comfortably on it. The two guys looked at one another for a long time, before Kurt finally broke the silence.

"H-how did you know?" he asked uncertainly, "w-were you actually—?"

"Oh, sadly, no," Sebastian shook his head, "but I'll admit if I had known Blaine would be looking for some comfort that night then I would have gladly given him a _hand._"

Kurt's face burned in anger and he was ready to splash all his coffee on Sebastian's face if not for his own self-control. Sebastian didn't look like he was kidding at all and it made Kurt even madder.

"What do you know?" he asked instead through gritted teeth.

Sebastian drank his coffee with his eyes still on Kurt and then answered with that usual air of superiority on his voice.

"I know because Blaine told me everything."

"Blaine—?"

"Well, you can say that we were able to get over our difference and past during those weeks that he was all alone coz _you_ left him hanging and broken. Thanks to that I was able to get on his good side and even became an important present. Something you were not able to do."

Kurt opened his mouth to retort back but Sebastian didn't give him the chance to speak as the Warbler member continued, "The point is he was all alone, and here I was ready to give him the comforting shoulder. It was a good move. He needed it the most."

Sebastian eyed Kurt icily.

"I head what happened… the reason why he was so drunk that night when he went with Eli."

"Eli—was that his name!?"

"Don't bother with the name, all I'm saying is that—Blaine was lonely. Did you get it Kurt? He told me how you wouldn't answer his phone calls, how you wouldn't bother asking about how he was? Forgetting to even congratulate him when he won his first presidency? I mean— Kurt— did you really even care about him? Or where you just happy that someone was out there for you and waiting while you become this fancy dream you wanted to be?"

Kurt couldn't react to that. Sebastian was lecturing him. That was how everything seemed to be like right now.

Was that even legal?

"I don't get it," Kurt said after awhile, sounding stung and upset, "why is everyone acting like I'm the one who made the mistake? He cheated on me! He was with another man! Why am I suddenly to be blamed for—for what happened between us!?"

"You are to be blamed," Sebastian said simply that made Kurt look at him in disbelief, "you were the one who said you'll work things out together. That you wouldn't change at all and still love him or whatever that is that you promised. But you even forgot the most important thing about being in a relationship. Caring."

Kurt felt like he was punched in the stomach with the way how his breathe seemed to be taken away. He looked away and tried to wipe away the single tear that was threatening to fall down his cheeks.

Sebastian didn't look happy at all, but he didn't look like someone who was finished either.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you, but the truth hurts. You have to face the fact that long distance relationship never ever works out. Not even for people who are meant for each other."

Kurt sniffed but still looked indifferent about it as he raised his eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"So why did you call me here? Is it because you want to have a good gloat? To tell me that I did everything wrongly? That Blaine deserves you now because you were there when he needed someone the most?"

Sebastian made a clicking sound with his tongue, and then raised his eyebrows at Kurt.

"That's exactly what I intend to do."

Kurt knew there must be something wrong with his stomach because it won't stop hurting, like a large hole suddenly formed to it, and that heavy object kept falling in it. Everything in him seemed to get numb.

Sebastian eyed him.

"I'm saying this now not because I want to annoy you but because I really care about Blaine; and the way our relationship is working now is a good chance for me to prove myself. I really like Blaine, Kurt, and that's not just my usual whimsical self. I truly care for Blaine, and I know he's still in to you, but that's not certain any longer. You two didn't work out, then maybe ours will."

And then leaning forward to the now pale Kurt, Sebastian continued, "I will make Blaine mine."

Kurt inhaled deeply as Sebastian stood up and left him on the table. He pressed his eyes closed and then suppressed the cry that's been wanting to come out from his lips.

Was this really the result of all his hard work?

Gaining something and losing another?

Kurt's lips trembled but he did his best not to cry in public. Instead, he stood up and left Lima Bean. His phone rang while he was walking on the sidewalk and saw the name on the screen.

_Todd._

That was Rachel and Brody's friend from NYADA. Kurt looked at the name for a long time, before finally picking it up and walking away, crying.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__Chapter 2_

_by: WhiteGloves_

**~in a relationship, it's impossible that only one is at fault when everything is a mess~**

**Its always BOTH!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Blaine shook his head as he looked up at Sebastian who was sitting across him inside the Lima Bean.

"I can't," he said with a sigh as he grasped his cup of coffee tightly with both his hands, "Kurt and I may not be okay anymore… but I just can't leave McKinley like that and go back to Dalton… no, it's impossible."

"But Blaine, if I remember correctly you told me the only reason you went to McKinley was because you met Kurt," Sebastian explained as he looked eagerly at Blaine, "Well, he's not there anymore and the two of you are over so what's stopping you?"

Blaine looked away as Sebastian continued on, "You also said you've always missed Dalton… what's the point in staying in a place that'll just remind you of your ex? Isn't that more impossible?"

Blaine shot Sebastian a helpless look. Sebastian knew he was winning so allowed himself to smile a little. He watched Blaine struggle within and knew he was near into convincing him to go back to Dalton. There's no way he's gonna let Blaine away again—not when he was all free and alone. It was the perfect opportunity to initiate an attack.

Sebastian Smyth, you're a genius. He couldn't help but to thank Kurt silently.

"You know you belong to Dalton," Sebastian pressed on quietly with that familiar smirk and crossed arms, "you know you belong to the Warblers."

_And to me, _he added silently that made his eyes glitter meaningfully.

But Blaine shook his head again and sighed once more as he looked at Sebastian with his expressive eyes, making Sebastian worried for a whole second while he was speaking.

"I can't. I'm the McKinley president and I've got Glee… and I don't want anyone to think I left McKinley because I'm running away from something. I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I've got to stay. You've been very kind, and I know you really care but not for now… I don't want anyone to think I'm that pathetic guy… not anymore…"

Sebastian frowned at this.

"You're never pathetic, Blaine," he said as if the very idea was ridiculous, "You're the most amazing person I've met,"

"You'd be surprised," Blaine managed a small shrug as he drank from his cup. Sebastian gave Blaine a confused look because he has no idea what Blaine was talking about. Blaine on the other hand, looked away with that lost look on his eyes.

"I get it," Sebastian said after awhile, "you don't want to leave McKinley without a justified reason aside from your ex because it'll make you look pathetic… and staying in Glee and being all-president is just an excuse not to go back to Dalton… I see… that is _pathetic."_

Blaine gave him a look and then rolled his eyes. Sebastian will always be Sebastian.

"If you ask me it's Kurt who should be feeling pretty pathetic now," Sebastian muttered to himself, making Blaine frown at him.

"It's not his fault," Blaine looked away, "It's me."

"Not the way I see it," Sebastian raised his cup and drank, making Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

The Warbler guy watched him, and then smiled widely and gently touched the back of Blaine's hand which was on the top of the table.

"Well, whatever your decision maybe, you know you'll always be welcome at Dalton," he smiled at Blaine encouragingly who looked at him again, "A Warbler will always be a Warbler."

* * *

Kurt rolled his back on his bed and looked up the ceiling with tired eyes. He's been crying all night because of something. He wished he had forgotten what it was, but in a blink of an eye, he remembered everything.

"Are you awake, Kurt?" Rachel's voice made Kurt blink and then looked up at Rachel who came in his curtained room carrying a tray of soup, "Here, I brought you something,"

Kurt slowly got up from his bed as Rachel sat on his bed and placed the tray on the side table.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed her palm on his forehead, "you're still burning."

Kurt didn't say anything but he smiled as Rachel took the soup bowl and spoon to feed him.

"You know you can be a great mom," he whispered as he tried to take the spoon away from Rachel but she refused to hand it over and made him take her feeding.

"I can, I'm just not planning to. Well, I mean—not yet… at least not until I'm ready. You know there are so many things I want to do here in New York, right?"

"You mean your whole life," Kurt nodded, making his head go dizzy, "god, I can't even shake my head. What if someone asks me to be NYADA's newest icon and I can't even raise an eyebrow, let alone flip my hair?"

Rachel laughed good naturedly and looked at Kurt meaningfully, "You need to take better good care of yourself, Kurt. You can't just stare into nothingness and dream about _him_."

"I'm not dreaming about him… I'm just… thinking about everything over…"

"For a week? Tell me when was the last time you were able to eat properly? And sleep? You know how important sleep is for us since we're both here in one of the most exciting places in the world! You can't just stay in this room and be sick when there are so many things out there for you!"

"I know, I know… I'm really pathetic…"

"No, you're not. And Todd's been worried about you too."

Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Todd?"

"Brody's friend, remember?"

"Yes… but why would he worry about me?"

Rachel gave Kurt a knowing look as she said, "Oh come on, Kurt. You know he's in to you."

Kurt slowly shook his head but there was a small smile on his lips.

"He's very pleasing and all that, but I don't think I'm ready for another relationship just yet…"

"Oh, but why not?" Rachel asked looking lively all of a sudden, "we're both young and we deserve to find happiness… we can't stay in the dark waiting for our past to come back forever…"

Kurt gave Rachel a long look as she grabbed his left shoulder.

"Give yourself another chance, Kurt… maybe this way you'll know if you're ready to forget about Blaine… you have to help yourself move on, because that's what this is all about."

Kurt didn't say anything for a while, but then he slowly nodded.

"My soup's cold." He added softly.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe his luck that week as he found himself seated on a chair in front of the principal together with Sam and Sue. Sam was perfectly feeling the same as he probably was, but what was making Blaine a little apprehensive was the P.E coach because of her well known reputation.

"D-did I do something wrong?" he asked around as he looked from Principal Figgins to Sue.

"Aside from making gel factories richer than they already are, then no," Sue snapped as she walk around and stood behind the principal, "No, seriously Anderson, it's _you_ whose the problem."

"Then why am I here?" Sam asked that made Blaine shot him an incredulous look.

"It depends on your answer," Sue hissed, "how often do you use gel?"

Sam looked struck as Blaine blinked in confusion. He was about to raise his question when Figgins spoke in a very loud voice.

"It's not just _you,_ Mr. Anderson, and Sue stop interrogating our leaders."

"Leaders?" the three chorused as they shot the principal a look.

"I'm speaking directly to the student body president and vice president," Principal Figgins clarified in a matter of fact voice. Blain and Sam looked at each other.

"So this is a meeting concerning the students?"

"Yes—" said Figgins

"No—" said Sue as she glared at the principal and then back at the boys, "it's only _you_ and your kind."

"My kind?" Blaine snorted as if insulted, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Lemme educate you, Gelly," Sue practically leaned down the table toward Blaine as she said this, "You and I both know that the charade you and Porcelain started made a whole lot of difference here at McKinley. Students are bolder at showing their 'out-of-the-closet' thing and the fact that they voted for a gay president rests my case."

Blaine shook his head but wasn't able to say anything else as the coach continued, "But it doesn't erase the fact that gay bullying is over at McKinley, oh no. Look at your friend Franky-Rizzo or whatever you want call chocolate lady-man—"

"You mean Unique?" Blaine pressed on with gritted teeth,

"Whatever," Sue stood straight and looked down on Blaine and Sam, "The point is that he is not over those bullying kids out there and we're sorry to say but this office cannot do heck about it—as I have experienced with Porcelain—and it certainly cannot do anything now either."

"So what do you want us to do?" Sam asked with a frown on his face.

Sue leaned to them with raised eye brows.

"Close the door and push them all back, including _you._"

She breathed down on Blaine who looked straight in her eyes without blinking.

"That's not how to solve the bullying case, Sue, you're being your usual self!" Principal Figgins reacted looking incredulous, "look at what happened the last time we made this mistake? Remember Karofsky?"

That shut Sue up.

"I think I know what Coach Sylvester wants us to do," Blaine said after a moment of silence, his eyes still lingering on the coach, "she wants us to stop Unique expressing himself, isn't?"

Sue watched as Blaine stood up and faced her.

"To tell honestly, I can't do that." he said quietly, "but you know what's hard in this? It's the fact that you won't stop bullying _us_, like we're all craps in the society for showing who we are and that's just wrong for an educator. We cannot learn being who we are by just listening to what others tell us—we're in America! People just have to accept us reluctantly or not and I don't care! We're not doing anything—we're just being who we are! Bullies like you cannot pummel this out of us! Mere threats can't stop us from being who we are. If we need to fight then we will. I'm done with this."

Blaine shot out of the office and he was followed suit by Sam who didn't want to be anywhere near Sue after Blaine's outburst. There was a moment of silence in the office, until Sue faced Figgins and the two looked at each other in silence.

"Well, he speaks like a president and an American," Figgins said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"He speaks like who he is," Sue said looking sourly at the principal, "let's see how things will end up for him."

Figgins raised an eyebrow at her.

* * *

Hours later, we see Blaine walking by the locker hallway looking gloomy. He didn't even look people in the eye as he walked around. He wondered how many of these people were actually laughing at him for winning the presidency— but then, he honestly doesn't care. The 'gay' thing was behind him already and he wouldn't take any crap from anyone anymore. One experience of being beaten in his past was enough for him. It won't happen again.

Then he suddenly remembered Kurt and how he suffered because of this kind of environment. How brave Kurt must've been… and how he missed him so much. These were the thoughts on his mind when he saw Unique standing by his locker.

"Hey," Blaine greeted as he leaned on the locker next to Unique's.

"Oh, hey handsome," Unique said as he winked at him, "going to ask me out now?"

Blaine chuckled as he put his hands on both of his pockets. Unique closed his locker and faced Blaine.

"Of course I know you'll say no, but you know Blaine? You being an open gay makes girls cry and people like me sing alleluia. So what's your business with me, hottie?"

"You're funny," Blaine smiled at Unique, and then pressed on the more important matters, "I've just been called to the principal's office and is what I heard true? You're being bullied?"

Unique lowered his eyes for a moment, and then looked around him cautiously before answering, "Well, it's not really a big deal—"

"It's a big deal," Blaine said seriously, "I won't let anyone touch _us_ in this school. I won't let anyone suffer like Kurt, no… Not as long as I'm here."

Unique smiled at Blaine.

"I know you want to help, Blaine, but I don't think I can rely on you too much. You see, this is like a fight for all of us—we all have our own people to deal with, and this is my fight."

Blaine shook his head.

"We don't have to fight it alone."

Unique was about to answer when a group of football players walked by. One of them, a large jock shouldered Unique and knocked him back his locker door with a noisy 'bang' and walked pass as if nothing happened. Blaine's whole face burned.

"Do you mind!?" he hollered across the hallway with angry eyes (and you know how his eyes look so amazing when he's angry), "people are talking here!"

Unique grabbed Blaine's arm because he was about to throw himself on the football player.

The jock turned with a smirk on his face.

"Right—sorry, president! I didn't notice it's 'gays' hang out'!" he shouted and snickered as he turned back to his pals.

"Blaine, it's okay," Unique said as he tried to control Blaine who didn't seem to be stopped. But then, the football player added something under his breath that made Blaine's ears ring.

_"Fags."_

And in a flash, Blaine was out of Unique's hands and all we hear were shouts and screams as chaos erupted in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

There was a phone ringing. Kurt picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, _Todd…_"

"How're you? I heard from Rachel you were worst this morning… do you want me to visit you?"

"Ah, not really," Kurt shook his head as he looked at himself in front of the mirror wearing his new attire and ready to go to work, "you know how Rachel can be all exaggerated—"

"Yeah?"

"Anyway, I'm all work now… so did you call to check on me?"

"Haha… You got me,"

Kurt found himself rolling his eyes, looking pleased.

"So," Todd said on the other side, "wanna hang out this evening?"

"Oh—"

"I promise there won't be anything that would make you worst,"

Kurt smiled to himself and shrugged. Rachel was right. It was probably time to move on.

"You got me."

"Great!"

* * *

"I can't contact Kurt," Mercedes said as she entered the hospital ward where Blaine was admitted. The whole Glee club looked at her, and then to Blaine, who was on the bed. He has bruises on his cheeks and under his lips and supporting a cracked rib. The fight was bad.

"Are you okay?" Unique asked as he looked over to Blaine who looked pale.

"Fine, this is nothing," he answered.

"Yeah, right," Artie said sarcastically, "A broken rib and bruised face is totally nothing. What were you thinking, man? That was like Goliath and David fighting out there!"

"And the ending is the same," Britney winked at Blaine who just shook his head.

"You totally wrecked it, bro," Sam said sounding awestruck as he looked at Blaine, "you were really lashing out!"

"We're not supposed to praise violence, guys," Finn said as he rolled his eyes, "we shouldn't be doing that! We're Glee club! God, I need to call Mr. Schue, and Mercedes just contact Rachel to get to Kurt—"

"No," Blaine said suddenly, "You don't need to call Kurt over this matter; it's not really his concern."

There was a moment of silence were everybody looked at Blaine with round eyes. Blaine sighed in exasperation and shrugged his painful shoulders.

"We're over, remember… he doesn't need to know about this."

Mercedes and Finn looked at one another.

"But we need to call someone," Artie said with a frown, "How about your parents?"

Blaine automatically shook his head, making him touch his rib because of the pain. Mike and Tina looked at one another at this while the others frowned.

"How about your brother, Cooper?" Mercedes asked in concern.

"Yeah—he's really something!" Britney started but Blaine shook his head once again.

"We can't. he's probably across the country doing his shoots or something… just—just call Sebastian,"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Sebastian?" Artie raised his eyebrows till it almost reached the heavens, "Smythe? From the Warblers?"

Blaine nodded without looking at anyone.

* * *

Lying inside his room and reading a magazine, Sebastian's phone rang moments later. Looking at the number dial, he automatically answered upon seeing Blaine's caller I.D., and then hearing the person on the other side explain, Sebastian's face immediately turned serious and he shot out of bed.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
